An English Twilight
by bkhchica
Summary: They fell in love when he was betrothed to her sister. He was banished from her fathers lands because of his heritage. Journey with them as they search for a way to be together regardless of the war tearing at their countries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm posting sooner than I thought I might! :) I hope you enjoy the beginnings of An English Twilight. (Although the beginning of this story takes place in Scotland) Happy Reading!  
**

**.../.../.../...  
**

**Preface**

The quiet of the garden in the middle of the night surrounded them. His almost silent whisper broke the silence, "You do realize this goes against everything in me? I hope your father desists from gutting me, though it's no more than I deserve. I came here at his request to pay court to your _sister._" His kiss was soft and warm against her ear.

She burrowed further down into his lap, not caring how uncomfortable it made him. "She willnae care. She doesnae even like ye. Ye're English." She giggled against his neck.

He distanced himself from her a tiny measure so that he could look into the depths of her dark eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "You care not if I'm English or Scottish though," his statement hung in the air between them, but she could see the question in his eyes.

"Nay! I dinnae care a'tall! Dinnae-" Whatever else she'd been going to say was lost to her as he ravaged her mouth with his.

Their lips moved together, slanting and opening. Tongues dueled for dominance as they explored each other. His hands roamed her soft body, and she caressed his finely muscled back.

They could have carried on for hours, but someone cleared their throat behind them. She sprang out of his lap to smooth her skirts and he stood almost as quickly to adjust his hose and smooth his jupon.

"Weel, I can assure fither that I'll nay be marrying the English mon," she sneered.

"Nay! Please dinnae tell fither that… that…"

The hesitation and blush that was evident in her sister caused her to sigh deeply, "Dinnae worry yerself so, I willnae be saying anything. But I cannae be marrying him either, now can I, wee sister?"

"Nay, ye cannae," came the whispered reply. "Please, dinnae marry him… I love him."

"Aye, ye do. Tis written on yer face plain as day; I think a blind mon could see it!" came the quick reply.

"Dinnae jest, please? I couldnae help it…" the tears that shone in her eyes caused her sister to pull her into a light embrace.

"I ken it. One cannae e'er help it when they fall in love," the sigh that issued forth was heavy.

The gentlemen had waited patiently for the sisters to come to an agreement before speaking, "I will, of course, see what I can do to repair this situation to benefit us all. I am not certain how to do that, but I shall find a way." He paused to stare into the eyes of his betrothed, "I'm sorry, my lady. I did not want to hurt you, but I… I could not seem to… to help myself. She has bewitched me. I fear I have fallen in love with her as well."

"I and ye best make it right between the two o'ye. But nay, ye cannae go speaking to my fither, English. I'll tell him that I dinnae want ye. It willnae be a lie at any rate. Cannae be marrying someone that loves my sister, now can I?" He knew she meant to insult him with the sneered _English _but he was proud of his heritage.

"Are you quite sure that will be okay? As a man, I feel it my duty to speak-"

She cut him off, "Nay. I will take care of it."

He pulled the girl he loved into his arms and tried to rub soothing circles into her back, but tension held them both captive. He escorted her to her chamber, and kissed her gently before bidding her a quiet good sleep.

The next morning, he was ushered out of the keep with his saddlebags and told to leave and not return. This edict would crush them both.

.../.../.../...

**A/N: Ok, this sets the stage for the beginning of this story… I'm sure you've figured out which characters this one is about! I'll try to post Chapter one within the next few days. **

**Leave me a review, and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One and a half years Later:**

"It's time to choose a husband, lass. I gave ye two years more to find yerself a Scottish husband, but I willnae have ye be a spinster. Ye must choose one of these three."

"But father. I dinnae even ken them. I dinnae love them. And willnae love them either. I love Jasper. I willnae betray what we have together, my laird," her voice was dripping with conviction.

"Ye willnae speak to me that way. I am ye're father and ye're laird. Ye will show me respect, Mary Alice. And ye _will_ decide on which o' the three ye'll have."

"But papa-"

"Nay more buts. I will have ye're decision in the morning after ye break yer fast."

"Aye, sir," she said as fled from the room.

She brooded in her room all night long. When she called for her lady's maid, Alice's eyes were red-rimmed and swollen.

"Ah, lass, ye ken ye cannae do anything about it. Ye must nay disobey ye're laird," the maid said with a sigh.

"I ken it, but I cannae marry anyone else. I cannae. They will bring me back, Lizbet," Alice told her maid. "Ye must promise to say naught to anyone, but tis the truth."

Lizbet's gasp of dismay was loud in the otherwise calm of the room, "But my lady! Surely ye dinnae mean… ye cannae mean… nay, dinnae tell me. I dinnae want to ken. I cannae be kenning that. I cannae. I love ye like my own wee sister, but ye cannae tell me that," Lizbet replied as she continued to brush her mistress's hair to secure it in chignon at the nape of her neck.

"I am sorry, Lizbet. I shouldnae put ye in that position. Nay, I'll say nay more," Alice shrugged her shoulders, clearly ending the morning's discussion.

Once her appearance met her maid's criteria, she went down to the main hall of the keep to break her fast. As the lads brought her bread and fruit, and some sliced venison from last night, she played with the silverware next to her trencher.

The sigh she heaved elicited from the depths of her soul it seemed. _What can I do? I cannae marry anyone but Whitlocke. I willnae choose one o' those cretins. I cannae be just another piece of some mon's chattel. I felt love, and I will fight for it. The brief taste I had isnae enough to last a lifetime._

She tensed when her father sat beside her at the high table. "Weel, lass, have ye chosen betwixt the three?"

"Nay," came her whispered reply.

"Weel, mayhaps I can help ye with that. Liam MacGregor wouldnae be bad. He is nice and he is a fierce warrior. I wouldnae have to worry about ye're safety with him. Ian Douglas is rich, lass, ye wouldnae want for a thing. He'd keep ye in the fashion ye're accustomed to. And then there is ye're distant cousin, Laurent Devereaux, of our French relations. By wedding with him, ye'd be strengthening our French allies, and ye're dowry would sustain ye if he cannae," he finally ended his lecture.

"But papa, I _love _Jasper."

"Ye will choose one o' those three men, lassie, or I'll be the one doing the choosing!" He bellowed at her. She couldn't stand it anymore, her eyes filled with tears; she heaved a heavy sob, and fled for the safety of her own chamber.

…/…/…/…

"Alice!" Father called. "Where are ye hiding lass? Ye cannae put me off anymore. Ye need to choose a husband of the three I found for ye."

She sat curled up in the bottom of her armoire, surrounded by dresses and skirts, chemises and night rails. Alice tried to stifle her sobbing. The three men her father had found for her to choose from were not the one she wanted. She could picture him, Sir Jasper Whitlocke, Duke of Beaufort, with his curly blonde mop of hair (It was rather unruly), his eyes, the same blue color as the sky; his wide smile, flashing perfectly straight, white teeth and a cute, little dimple in his cheek. She thought he was rugged looking with a day's growth of whiskers needing to be shaved. He was much taller than her (which didn't take much as she was often mistaken for a bairn). Wee Alice barely reached his underarm. And his arms- containing chiseled muscles- but they were always gentle with her. She could still recall the sound of his voice, husky in her ear as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She even found it within herself to ignore his English accent.

She could hear the footsteps of her father, Charles, as he lightly padded to the door. Just as she thought she was in the clear, a loud sob ripped from her chest. The armoire door was soon jerked open and Alice was hauled from her hiding place into the strong arms of her father.

"I'm sorry, lass. I ken ye dinnae want any o' the men I found for ye, but ye must ken that ye cannae marry the English…" He tried soothing her by rubbing small circles across her shoulders.

"I'm s-s-sorry, m-m-my laird," she sobbed out, "but I cannae… cannae help it. I love W-W-Whitlocke. I cannae m-m-marry anyone b-b-but him."

"But Alice, my wee bairn, I cannae let ye marry English during the war. Dinnae ye care a'tall about the repercussions to ye're uncle? Dinnae ye remember that he is the King o' Scotland? He'd ne'er sanction that. And I cannae go against his wishes. If the blasted English wouldnae keep trying to steal our lands and take o'er our country, it wouldnae matter lassie."

"But papa, cannae ye ask him? Please? I, I really cannae marry anyone else," she managed to get out between sobs.

Charles placed her on her bed and stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, and not moving. He was a very intimidating figure. His eyes were scrunched into tiny little slits as he stared down his nose at her. "What do ye mean, ye cannae marry anyone else?"

The blood drained from her face as she realized what she'd let slip. "I'm sorry papa," she whispered.

He spun on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: **Ducks to avoid tomato** Ok, ok… so are you with me so far? I promise, next chapter, more of your questions will be answered. My goal is to post at least 2 times a week, but hopefully it will be more often than that! Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The messenger was dispatched to Beaufort immediately. He was to change horses wherever he could to continue without delay. The message demanded that Whitlocke come to answer for his crimes against the Lady Alice Swanningham and against her family. Alice knew how bad this could grow to be. Her only hope was that her father wouldn't kill Jasper.

She prayed and cried and prayed some more. Alice went to church and confessed to the priest, Father Thomas. For hours, she begged God would work it out for her and Jasper to be together.

…/…/…/…

**Meanwhile in England…**

Jasper Whitlocke was breaking his fast in his castle. "Jasper, you must eat, son. You cannot live moping about and starving yourself," his mother's voice interrupted his personal musings.

"Yes, mother, I am aware. I simply cannot find it in me. Something is going to go very wrong today. I can feel it. I just cannot fathom what it might be. Not to mention the fact that I miss my Alice. You would have liked her mother," he stated.

"Dear, I am certain I'd have liked her, if she truly loved you. But, you cannot continue to barely exist, and you are doing a rather poor job of that," She held up a hand. "Don't interrupt me yet. Her father had valid points for denying you. We are at war with Scotland so often, and there is no love between our countries."

"Yes, I know. I can't get her out of my mind. It's like she has taken permanent residence in my heart and thoughts. For such a tiny woman, she has had a huge effect on me," he pushed away from the table, his plate barely touched. "I have business to attend to. I will see you later."

His mother, Angela, heaved a sigh as she watched him depart. Whatever was she to do with him? He was going to waste away if he kept at this. His jupon was hanging on his still well-muscled form. He was looking very gaunt. She decided a distraction was in order. She would host a party in two weeks' time. Perhaps, Jasper would find a pretty English lady to marry. It's not as if there was a shortage of ladies among the ton.

…/…/…/…

**Two Days Later**

"There is a messenger at the door, my lord. Shall I show him?" the butler, Michael, asked.

"Yes Michael, please do."

Michael was gone but a moment before a Scottish warrior, who looked ready to pass out from exhaustion- as though he'd not stopped once on his hard ride here- took up the doorway. He was a rather large man. Standing about three inches taller than Jasper himself, with a shock of dark hair sticking in every direction, though it looked more brown than black at this point from all the dust inhabiting it.

"What can I do for you, my good man?" Whitlocke asked.

"I come with bearing message from my laird, Charles Swanningham. I'm to give ye this scroll, and accompany ye back to Scotland," he said as he handed over the missive.

Jasper's face registered his surprise as he read the directives. "Do you know what crimes I am to answer for?"

"Nay. Just that I'm to tie ye to ye're horse and drag ye along if ye dinnae come willingly."

"Well, if we are to be travelling companions, I think we should know each other's names. I am Jasper Whitlocke. And you are?"

"Who I be is not what ye should concern yerself with, sir. Ye need to get packing. We need to leave immediately," said the man, looking over his shoulder like he was expecting a dirk in his back at any moment.

"Alright," he rang for his butler. Michael's steps were quick and light as he made his way to the door. His raised eyebrow indicated he was waiting for his instructions. "Take our visitor to the parlor and see that he has food and drink. But I think he may want to wash first, so I'll leave you to it."

Jasper left his office quickly taking the stairs to his bed chamber two at a time. Once in his room he rang for his valet who would pack for him, "Thank you, Ben. I trust your judgment in what you pack for me, I must alert my mother to what is happening, and I need to find my will and make a list for Michael. I would like you to journey with me as well as a contingent of men, but you have a family, so I understand if you cannot, or do not want to. I'm leaving the choice to you."

"Thank you, sir. I'll speak to me wife and let ya know," came the answer as Ben dug around through the trunk for Jasper's travelling bag.

"Mrs. Cheney," the duke addressed his housekeeper on his way back to the office to attend to business, "I need my lady mother sent to me at once."

"Yes my lord. I'll find her at once."

Once in his office, he pulled out his will from the desk drawer and reviewed it. As he had no brothers, his young nephew would be his heir unless he had children of his own. If the missive was anything to go by, it looked as though he may not make it out of this mess alive. He made his brother-in-law, Tyler, executor of his estate in his absence, and made sure his mother would be amply provided for in the case of his death. He wrote out a list of business he would need Michael to attend to while he was away. All of that took only about twenty minutes. He was in fact just finishing when his mother knocked upon the heavy oak door.

"Please come in, mother."

"Jasper, whatever is going on? Mrs. Cheney said you wished to speak with me, and there is a huge man in a skirt in our parlor. You have bags packed and waiting on the step, and," she snatched the papers up shuffling through them- her face paling at the sight of his will, "you have updated your will?"

"Yes mother. I've been summoned to Scotland by Alice's father. I don't know exactly why, but I have an idea, and it may not end prettily. Especially since England and Scotland are at war again. I promise I'll do the best I can to stay safe, but I cannot promise more than that."

"Well, I will have to reschedule the party then until you are back. I'm glad I hadn't sent out the invitations yet."

"Mother you know how I despise parties. Why…? Oh, you want to distract me. I can't be distracted right now though mama. I must go to Scotland. I need to have the horses readied and be on our way. I should not delay any longer than I must," his diatribe ended as he pulled her into a hug.

"Michael!" he called for his butler.

"Sir?" came the reply from down the hall.

"Have the horses readied; we must be off at once."

"Yes, my lord."

The big Scot and English lord were on the way to Scotland within an hour of the Scot arriving. The duke had demanded to be allowed three men to come so that should this end badly, someone could take the news to his lady mother.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Ok, stay with me. More enlightenment in the next chapter! I promise… I planned on making this one the chapter for that, but the characters had minds of their own and it took a bit of different turn than I thought. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

"You did say if we rode like the devil we'd be there in two or three days… I should have prepared myself better for this, Peter. Do have any ideas as to what your laird plans to do with me?" Whitlocke couldn't help the bit of nervousness in voice. Anyone would be in this case- facing the father of girl you love and showed love to in every way, but weren't allowed to marry because you _were_ supposed to marry her sister (not to mention that she is the king's niece). And even though Bella was the one to call it off, because you were English as well, you were banished from the Scot's land. The two countries being at war again certainly hinders any suit he might have had.

"All I know, sir, is that he was verra angry. I wouldnae want the laird that angry at me, for sure." The scot looked a little sympathetic to Jasper's plight.

The gate to Swanningham's keep loomed high and dauntingly above the Englishmen. The duke uttered a sigh and kicked his horse into a slow trot. _I think I may stand a better chance at going to fisticuffs with the large man that was here visiting when I was banished. _He remembered the huge man well, black hair, pale skin, and built like a mountain.

He dismounted and was immediately trussed up like the prisoner that he was. His men ceased their objections at the shake of his head. He was ushered inside the keep and pushed into a chair that sat facing the high table where the Laird, Charles of Swanningham, was seated.

The laird's eyes were flashing fire as he stared at him. "We'll be conducting our business in my solar, laddie. Dinnae worry yerself o'er having everyone here ken our business. I'm thinking I'll have ye stored in the dungeon 'til I'm ready for that meeting with ye," His voice was hard as the rock his keep was made of.

At the wave of his hand, two of the laird's guards hauled Jasper up out of the chair and prodded him, none to gently, down into the bowels of the keep. Luckily, Swanningham was the type of laird to keep his dungeon clean. It still smelled a bit, but not like some Jasper had heard of. He was tossed into a cell and the door locked tight behind him.

He dropped gracefully to the blanket-covered rushes in the corner. His head was lowered to his hands as he thought. _I wonder what exactly my tiny lady love told her father. Surely he'd not fault me for loving her. No, he wouldn't that, but he would find fault with me showing her how much and marking her as mine. I'll not apologize for any of it though. _His musings went on in this vein for a while.

…/…/…/…

"Father, nay! Ye cannae keep him in the dungeons like some common criminal!" Alice fumed.

"Aye, lass. I can and I will. He has crimes against ye that he must answer for. I think a year or two in the dungeons should suffice."

"Nay father! Please-" the swish of his hand through the air stopped her mid-sentence. The look on his face told her he was done arguing with her about it. She spun around and fled to the sanctuary of her chamber.

She collapsed on her bed in tears. Once she'd cried herself dry, she washed her face. _I will find a way to get him out of this mess. I will. I cannae let him spend a year or two in my father's dungeon. I willnae let him. I have to find a way._ And with that she set about creating a plan.

…/…/…/…

The next morning Jasper was tied up again and led up to the laird's solar. The smells seeping throughout the keep had his stomach rumbling after a dinner of only bread and water last night. The guards rapped on the door and it was swiftly opened. Again, he was shoved into a chair while the laird glared at him.

"Weel, laddie, do ye ken why ye are here?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what have ye to say for yerself?" Charles asked, looking down his nose at him like the lowest piece of scum he'd encountered.

"I'll not apologize for loving Alice, Laird." Jasper was quite pleased that his voice sounded steady in the silent room.

"Weel, it seems we have a problem then. I cannae have ye running about deflowering high-born virgin lasses. I'll set ye in my dungeon for two years for yer crimes against _my _lass."

"Two years? You will throw me in the dungeon for two years?"

"Aye, I will."

"I would like very much to marry Alice, sir. I will not need her dowry, and I promise to take the best care of her and protect her with my life. I tried to ask you the day you banished me because Bella would not have me. And I cannot blame her for not wanting me. I was already desperately in love with Alice. I still am. Would you grant me permission to marry-"

"Nay. Ye cannae marry my lass, _English,_" came the sneered reply. "May haps ye'll learn something whilst ye are down there. May haps ye'll learn to treat ladies with respect and how to keep yer braies laced tight. I'll see ye set down there for two years and ye'd do weel to remember that I'll see my Alice wedded to a mon that deserves her, nay the likes of ye.

"Guards! Take him down to the dungeon. He'll stay there for two years," The door was thrown open and he was once again escorted to the cell in the dungeon.

_What a mess I've made of things._

"Guard? Will you please have word sent to my men so they may return to England and let my lady mother know?"

"Aye, we'll have them leave our lands. Cannae have any Englishmen hanging around here now, can we?" replied the man before he quickly left. Jasper wasn't fooled though, he knew there were at least two other men in the dungeon with him that would kill him if he tried to escape.

…/…/…/…

Alice tiptoed to the stable where the Englishmen were waiting to hear word of their duke. "Pssst," she whispered into the dark.

The man she recognized as Ben (he'd been with Jasper when they'd come the first time) stepped from the shadows. "What is it lass?" he asked just as quietly.

"I've a plan to get Jasper out of here. I need one o' ye to pretend an illness so's ye can stay here tomorrow. I'll need two days to ready everything. On the day after that, I'll need ye to ride toward England, but stop and wait just the other side of the river. Be sure ye take Jasper's horse and the pack horse ye brought with ye too. I'll be coming with him."

"Ok lass, we'll be ready for you and wait there. Are you sure though, that we will be safe? After all, Scotland and England are warring again."

"Aye, sithee, there's an outcropping of rocks along the bank of the river there. Ye can hide amongst them and remain as safe as ye are here."

"Okay then, my lady. We will wait for you there," Ben's soft reply held much respect for the tiny lady that had conceived a plan to get them out of this trouble.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: So what do you think Alice's plan is? Do you think she will succeed? Leave me some reviews and let me know if you are enjoying this so far? The adventure part of this story is about to begin! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight… I just like to write new stories for the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice snuck to the buckets that contained the wall guards' water and put the liquid from the boiled herbs to make them sleep in it. She'd made sure the wine for dinner had the same potion in it. She'd also alerted the Englishmen not to partake of the liquids. "Lizbet," she called. "I need ye to take this bucket around and give the guards a drink. It is rather hot today."

"Yes, my lady," the maid replied. "I'll see to it at once." Lizbet picked up the bucket and ladle and made sure each man got a drink. She even went so far as to give the stable lads and smithy a drink too. It only took about thirty minutes before everyone in the keep was sleeping.

Alice hurried to her chamber to collect her small valise of clothes she'd packed and her hat. As well as the bundle of food she'd managed to sneak from the kitchens when the cook wasn't looking. Then she hurried to the dungeon. The sleeping guards had collapsed onto the ground in the middle of the walkway and so she hastened around them, pausing only to get the keys.

"Jasper?" She called into the eerie darkness. "Jasper, where are ye?"

"Alice? I can see ye're candle's glow love. Keep coming straight down. We never turned from the main hall here."

She reached his cell and passed the candle to him through the bars. Fumbling with the keys, she tried each one until she found the key to fit his cell door. Opening it, she jumped into his arms, heedless of the candle he still held.

"What are you doing down here? Don't misunderstand; I'm so happy to see you! But, this isn't a place for you, love." He hugged her back, trying to keep the candle from her hair.

"I ken it, but I couldnae leave ye down here to rot for two years now, can I? I came to rescue ye. Now, we must nay delay. The cry will go up within a few hours of our departure as they are all asleep. We must run, and run now. It will take us at least an hour to reach your men, Jasper."

He stared at her dumbfounded while she tossed the keys toward the guard and hurried through the dark tunnel with the little candle the only light. "There's a secret passage way to get out of the keep. We'll be in here for a bit. I hope ye dinnae mind close spaces."

"I'll manage, Alice. What did you mean, the keep is asleep?"

"Oh, I put a sleeping draught in the wine for dinner and the water bucket for the guards on the wall. They'll be sleeping for at least two hours. We must hurry, Jasper. We can talk later," she stated as she quickened her step.

The path they took had many twists and turns and seemed to close in on them the longer they were in it. They finally reached a wall and Jasper wondered how they were going to get through the wall, as that was to only option he could see. Alice moved some of the sacks from in front of it, and pushing a stone while pulling on the torch sconce on the wall, a portion of the wall swung open. They hurried through it, closing it behind them. They ran through this tunnel for at least ten minutes, before a rough set of stairs led them up. Alice hurried up them and pushed the door up. Pulling herself out, she stepped aside for Jasper to get out, and quickly closed the door behind them.

They paused for a moment to collect their thoughts and breathe the fresh evening air. She managed to gather her wits quicker than he, and grabbed his hand, rushing into the surrounding forest. She headed for the river, leading Jasper.

He wondered if she sure of where she was going, but as she'd succeeded in getting them out of the keep, he kept his worry to himself. She led him to a river, crossing in a section that was barely to their ankles. She spotted an outcropping of rocks and gave a sound that sounded like the hoot of an owl. The answering call came back like a blackbird, and she ran to rocks. Jasper followed quickly behind, surprised to see his men waiting with readied horses.

The men were surprised to see them, too. "Merciful saints," cried Ben, "I decided to wait here, my lady, but pray forgive me; I did not think you would be joining us really."

She tsked at him and shook her head. "That will teach ye to doubt me again!" she said saucily. "We dinnae have time to chat, though I'd like to. Let us mount up, and ye can lead us back to England, my lord," she said to Jasper.

"Ok, love, let's go."

"Oh, there's one other thing. But ye must promise ye willnae laugh."

"I promise. Anything at all, Alice, ye have my word. What is it, love?"

"I have thought of a way for my father to nay be able to force me to return with him and to keep ye out of the dungeon again," her hesitation showed in her eyes.

"What lass? I promise we will not laugh at you. You've been successful in your plans so far, and I would dearly like to keep you with me," Jasper replied, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"There is a wee chapel nay far from here, but on our way to England. I thought mayhaps we could stop and make it all official-like?" the timidity in her voice broke his heart.

"I'd love to wed with you, love. I meant it when I said I love you, and that I want you with me always. Those weren't just words I said." He walked his horse close to hers and leaned over a bit to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Please don't worry. We will stop and make it official, then hasten to continue out of Scotland. I know it's your home, love, but I'll feel safer once we've crossed the border. It's going to be a long, hard journey."

And with that, they kicked their horses into a gallop and rode as fast as they dared.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Did you enjoy the couples escape from the keep? Don't worry, I promise a bit more action, as we progress through the story. Leave me a review and let me know what you like or don't like.**


	6. Chapter 6

The short stop at the chapel proved fruitless. The priest had been called out to attend a dying laird nearby. They continued on after a short stretch of their legs. Racing over hills and rivers, through trees and forests, the party finally reached Glasgow. They found a small inn on the south side and Jasper rented two rooms.

"Alice, I will put you in the room at the end of the hall and I'll sleep in the room with my men. Ok?"

"If that's what ye wish, Jasper."

"I'd like to preserve your reputation as much as we can, love. I've done enough to damage yours as it is. I'd not want to hurt you, _ever._"

"I ken ye wouldn't. Nay worries. Can I have a bath? I dinnae care if I have a warm dinner, as long as I can get clean," Alice said emphatically.

"Yes, you can. I ordered bathwater sent to the room that I rented for you. It'll be sent up as soon as the water is heated. Then, dinner will be sent to the room for the men, and we'll eat there. After you have bathed, I'll have two more buckets of hot water sent up and bathe, while you keep the men company in the market. Does that sound alright?"

"Aye, it sounds marvelous! I'd like to get a new ribbon or two. And may haps find something small for my sister's new bairn. Esme Alice is such a pretty bairn!" the delight was evident in her voice.

"That sounds like a good plan, my Alice."

He allowed the buxom maid to lead them to their rooms. "If any o'ye fine gents be needin' any comp'ny, I'd be happy to oblige ye," she said as she left them at the door, sashaying back down the hall.

The men all rolled their eyes, all of them being happily married, except Jasper, and he was happily betrothed. Alice stared at her open-mouthed in disbelief. "Can ye believe her? I sure cannae! She's got guts, she does, to be flirting with ye all right in front o'me. Hmmpf! Some people!" she fumed.

"She doesn't care, my lady. But rest assured none of us will be answering that invitation. We're all happy with our wives," Ben calmly told her.

"Come lass, let's get you settled in your room so you can get ready for your bath," Whitlocke whispered to her.

She let him lead her into her room. He set her valise on the bed and turned to leave. She caught his hand and stood on tiptoe to bring his head to hers. She kissed him softly and leaned into his strength and warmth. The fire that he imbued her with, spread from her lips to encompass her entire body. Just as she leaned to deepen the kiss, Jasper pulled back.

"No lass, I've journeyed that path once, and while it was wonderful, I'll not dishonor you again like that. We will wait until we've stood before the priest and said our vows."

She could have felt bad because he refused her, but she didn't. The words he spoke helped her to realize just how much he really loved her. He wanted to make an honest woman out of her. That sounded like love to her.

He released her hand and left her in the room to help Ben, and James unload the horses and make arrangements for them to stay in the inn's stable overnight. He grabbed the saddlebags as Ben unsaddled the horses and began brushing them down. As Jasper turned to leave to take the bags in, he requested Ben give the horses an extra helping of oats and hay.

He dropped the saddlebags in the floor and kicked his boots off. He sat down on the bed and shoved back so he could rest against the wall. As soon as he'd had his bath and filled his stomach, Jasper planned on ferreting out a priest in this town so that he and Alice could be married at last. He couldn't stand the thought of not having her with him for all of his tomorrows.

After a few more minutes had passed, she knocked at the door, her wet hair braided down her back. Alice's dark eyes flashed as she looked at him, Jasper could have sworn with mischief, "What did you do, love?"

"I dinnae ken what ye're talking about, my lord," she stated, batting her eyes at him in an expression of mock innocence.

"I believe that you do, but I have a feeling that I'm going to find out soon. You, Ben and the lads should go ahead and go to market to see if you can find something to tickle your fancy. I'll be done quickly and join you."

"Alright," she blushed as he leaned down to give her kiss on the cheek.

They all left the room together, Jasper turning to go to her room for a bath, and the rest to go down the stairs and into the market.

Alice found several ribbons that she thought were pretty, red, blue, the palest of pinks, and ice blue. She dickered with the vendor until the price was right, and then handed over the coins needed. She walked down another stall and found some beautiful lace. She picked up two different tattings, one for herself and one for her sister, Bella, and again negotiated until the proprietor relented to her price. She passed her the money and turned back into the street, looking for Ben, James, and Robert.

When she didn't see them, she walked back towards the inn. As she drew up beside the vendor selling bolts of cloth, she stopped to look at them. She found a pale yellow and a beautiful ivory satin that she would try to make a dress out of for her niece. She paid the man, and set off again to find the Englishmen she travelled with.

She spotted them about twenty feet away, but was stopped by two huge men leering at her. One grabbed her up by her arm and pressed her against him. She tried not to vomit at the stench of him. "We're going to have us some fun wit' ye. Isn't we, Niall? It's been a long time since I's had me a pretty woman!" stated Neanderthal number one.

The second Neanderthal, Niall, agreed, "Aye, that's we is, George. I'm gonna gets me a nice romp in the hay."

"Nay ye will not. My husband will gut ye both if ye touch me anymore, ye dirty pigs," she hissed at them.

George backhanded her, sending her sprawling in the dirt, "That'll teach ye to talk to us thata way, lass. Ye're no bigger than a mite, and ye'd best take care nay to anger Niall, he'll nay be so gentle wit' ye as what I will be."

"I promise ye. My husband willnae like ye touching me a'tall, and he will kill ye nice and slow like. He'll chop ye into bits."

A new voice piped up behind the great fools, "Aye, I'll take great pleasure in making you bleed, as you've done the same to my wife. You cannot go about striking another man's woman," Jasper's voice was a welcome token of her rescue.

Jasper pulled his sword from its sheath and dared the men to fight with the lift of his eyebrow. George turned and ran, but Niall drew his sword and so the fight began. Jasper thrust and Niall parried. Niall may have been stronger than Jasper, but Jasper was well-trained and had endurance. Niall had neither training nor speed, and it was quick end to his life when me missed a step and fell onto Jasper's sword. Jasper wiped his sword on the dead man's plaid and put it back in the scabbard.

He reached his hand down to help Alice up and pulled her to him. He signaled Ben, who had come up behind them to pick up the packages Alice had dropped. Jasper tilted Alice's face up to his and wiped away the blood from her lip with his thumb. "Are you alright, love? Did they touch you anywhere else?"

"Nay," she sighed, "they just gave me a good slap. It would have been much worse had ye nay saved me. Thank ye, _husband_."

"You are quite welcome, _wife,_" he said back to her. His eyebrow shot up asking for an explanation when she began to chuckle.

"It's just… that ye, weel… ye smell like… like lavender," she managed to get out. The sobering, she continued, faltering slightly, "And ye called me… called me wife. In front of witnesses… Dinnae ye ken that means we just hand-fasted?"

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Hand-fasting was used in Scotland to get married for a year and a day. If everything worked out and the couple was compatible, they would get married before a priest. Many of the people did this because the priests were not easy to find. So, they'd hand-fast and say vows as soon as they could find a priest. I am not sure if there was any ceremony or not, but for the purposes of this story, Alice and Jasper just hand-fasted.**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are great! (Hint, hint! Lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper grin spread rapidly over his face, "Well, it may not be a proper wedding, but at least it will keep you safe, love." He grabbed her hand and hurried her back into the inn.

He nodded to the innkeeper to let him know they were ready for dinner. The continued up the steps and into the room the men were staying in. The men pulled the table out from the wall and set the two chairs around it. Jasper went to fetch the two chairs from Alice's room and added them to the table as well. Ben went down to see if another chair could be procured for an hour's time. He returned victorious in his search.

Within a few minutes, dinner was served. They feasted on pork and potatoes, apples and bread, a salad and the best stew they'd tasted. Two wineskins were sent up as well. The traveling companions tucked into the food. Conversation was scarce beyond "please pass the…" as they were all ravenous.

Once they'd finished, Jasper went to find the innkeeper. "I need to know if Laird Swanningham comes to this town. I'll pay you handsomely for your services. We will also need provisions to last us until we get across the border. I know, I'm English, but my coin will spend nicely," to add merit to his plea, he lifted his small money bag to show it bulging with coins. He handed three over, with a promise of more if the innkeeper kept his word.

With that he set out in search of a priest. He stopped at several places to inquire after one, but was unsuccessful in finding any news of his whereabouts. Just as he was going to give up hope, a small boy offered to show him where the church was located. Jasper followed him and was very happy to see candles lighting the windows.

"Thank you, lad. I appreciate your assistance," and to show his appreciation, he passed him a coin as well. The boy's eyes widened and he ran off to show his friends.

Jasper walked up the stairs and into the church. He sat in the back pew, and tapped his foot in anxiousness. Relief flowed through him when a man finally appeared, "Can I help ye?"

"I hope so. My lady and I would like to be married by a priest and not just hand-fasted. I have been searching for a priest since we left Swanningham's lands."

"I'm sorry, sir, but our priest be sick right now. I'm his brother and came to care fer him. He's not well enough to be standing fer a ceremony," the man replied.

Jasper's hopes were once again dashed. "I understand. We wish him a fast recovery." Jasper stood and nodded at the man, then departed the church.

He returned to the inn and his room. He shared his news with Alice. She seemed okay with it, since they were hand-fasted, but Jasper knew that wouldn't stand up against her father's disapproval. As the hour had grown late and they were all yawning, Jasper escorted Alice to her room, but a door away.

"Ye're staying with me, arenae ye?"

"No lass. I want to, I really do. But I cannot find it in myself to stay with you before we are wed by a priest. I don't want to dishonor you," Jasper's sigh was heavy. She could tell that it was as hard for him to say as it was for her to hear.

"I understand, Jasper. I would like verra much for ye to change ye're mind, but I ken that ye willnae. I'll just get ready to sleep, then," she said quietly.

"Alice, you may want to sleep in a dress. Just in case we have to flee quickly in the night. I am certain that you father is still searching for us. He will not give up easily."

"Alright, I will. And aye, ye're right. My father is as stubborn as a mule. He'll nay give up until we give him proof that we've been married afore a priest."

Jasper loved how her Scottish brogue seemed to get thicker as she grew more tired. "I love you, my tiny lass," he whispered before claiming his mouth with hers.

They devoured each other with that kiss, and when she thought he may change his mind about their sleeping arrangements, he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. Looking into her eyes, he tried to show her how hard it was for him to leave her there alone.

"I love ye, too, Jasper Whitlocke. Forever," she claimed as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and went further into her room.

"Sleep well, my love," he called as he left her to her nightly ablutions. He heard return the sentiment through the door and smiled to himself. How he loved her. It was a soul encompassing love. And he could feel the same within her.

He returned to his room, sure that he looked the love-struck fool that he was. He spread out his bedroll and lay down. Within minutes he was asleep.

…/…/…/…

The knock on the door startled Jasper awake. Muttering under his breath, he jerked the door open to find the innkeeper standing there in his nightclothes. Jasper cocked his brow in a silent invitation for the man to tell him his news.

"Swanningham and 50 men are but two miles out. Ye need to flee now."

Jasper thrust some coins in the man's hand and roused the men. Ben stayed to pack up while James and Robert readied the horses and Jasper woke Alice.

"Lass, you must get up. Your father is close by. We must run again," Jasper called to her as he shook her awake.

Her eyes flew open and she literally jumped from the bed. She gathered her valise and they rushed to help Ben. He was already almost finished and they loaded their arms with their gear and hurried to the stable. The innkeeper met them there and handed Alice a sack of food.

"Thank ye, sir," she said as Jasper was more or less tossing her up into the saddle. The men swiftly mounted and they were off again, galloping out of Glasgow as quickly as they could.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Is Jasper a gentleman or what? I would love to know what you think so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: We left Jasper and Alice fleeing her father in Glasgow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. It and all its characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and her assignees. I just like writing about the characters for my own entertainment. **

…/…/…/…

They'd ridden hard through the duration of the night and well into the morning. Alice was afraid if they continued this pace for long, she might fall from the saddle in a dead sleep. The men had incredible stamina, not a one of them showing any sign of weariness. She heaved a sigh of relief as they finally stopped for a respite at the top of a hill.

"Arenae we a wee bit conspicuous up here in the open?" she questioned.

"Yes, lass, we are, however, it also allows us to see anyone coming for us before they get here," came Jasper's patient reply. "Sit down, love. You look as though you are going to fall over asleep. I'll get the sack of provisions from the inn and you rest."

"Aye, I will. Thank ye, Jasper," And with that she leaned against the only thing available, a stump. She closed her eyes for what seemed only a moment, but was startled back to consciousness when Jasper sat beside her.

He set to work slicing cheese and bread and pulling salted pork from the sack. It wasn't a feast, but it was better than nothing. He silently handed some of the fare to her and the men attacked the rest. Once they'd finished the small meal, they stretched for a bit.

After a too short rest, Jasper was again helping her mount a horse. She paid no heed to which horse he'd handed her up to, and so was surprised when he mounted behind her. "This way you can rest and I need not worry about you falling off the horse. Just relax, and I'll keep you safe, love."

"I've nay doubt about that. Ye're a good mon, Jasper," she said as he kicked his horse into a gallop.

He had to chuckle a bit. They'd not even reached the bottom of the hill before she was sleeping heavily against him. He could feel the steady rhythm of her breathing and was relieved that she was able to rest. He was a bit upset with himself for not thinking to put her with him before so she could rest. She was so small and delicate. Though he'd never tell her that to her face; she'd be spitting mad if he dared. For all her fragility, she was strong, admirably so. Jasper didn't know many women that could last as long as his wee Alice.

After another hour or so of hard riding, Jasper spotted a small kirk. He reined his mount in and headed for it. He quickly dismounted and knocked on the door. The priest that answered was as round as he was tall, with a bald pate that gleamed in the sunlight.

"What can I do for ye?" he asked.

"Well, my lady and I have been looking for a priest to marry us since we left the Swanningham's lands. Would you be willing to do it?"

"What about the banns? We havenae heralded this news for the appropriate length of time," the short man's hand rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmmm, may haps for a price I could accommodate ye and toll the bells for ye three times now."

"That would be wonderful. Just name the price." Jasper didn't blink an eye at the exorbitant fee the priest was charging him, though Alice gasped in shock. Jasper counted out the coins and the priest quickly pocketed them.

After the bells had sounded out across the land three times, the couple headed to the front of the church. They knelt before the priest, Father John (he'd told them as he'd hurried away to ring the bells).

Alice seemed in a bit of a daze. It was all so surreal to her. She was marrying her love, the one she wanted to be with for as long as she lived. She gazed into Jasper's eyes as she said her vows, promising to love, honor, obey… as long as they both lived. It seemed a short ceremony to her, for the priest was already directing her new husband to kiss his bride.

Jasper kissed her with gusto. His lips claiming hers with a passion that made his men blush. The kiss seemed to be but a moment of time- the couple so lost in each other they'd forgotten their audience. The priest clearing his throat made them both pull back, Alice's cheeks flaming in a heated blush.

The priest required they sign his book, and then he was handing Jasper the documents he needed to proclaim to all that he and Alice were officially married. Once the congratulations of his men had been given, they'd again mounted up to ride away.

"So, Mrs. Whitlocke, are you happy to be married?" Jasper whispered into Alice's ear.

"Aye, sir, I am. I cannae wait to get to your home- our home- so that I can write a missive to my sister. Bella was able to marry her love a year and a half ago. I'll have to tell ye all about it later. I'm afraid I may fall back to sleep, Jas," she murmured to him.

"That is a story I'd love to hear. I want to know everything about you, Mary Alice Whitlocke," he kissed her temple; unsurprised that she didn't answer him. She was already sleeping again.

…/…/…/…

It was dark again, when they finally came upon the border town of Dumfries. Jasper woke Alice when he'd found an inn and swiftly dismounted to help her down. He went and procured two rooms and a celebratory dinner, which would be followed by a bath. Alice wouldn't complain, but he knew the long hours in the saddle were wearing on her and making her sore.

They followed the serving lad up the stairs and to their rooms. Alice set about unpacking the things they would need for the night. She'd just set the last sack down, when a swift knock at the door sounded. Jasper answered it and the aromas of the freshly cooked food made their mouths water.

"Are the men joining us this night, Jasper?"

"No, love. Tonight it will be but the two of us," he replied with passion smoldering in his gaze.

She felt a blush sting her cheeks, and ducked her head. "Weel, then, we had better eat. I'm sure ye've plans to leave at sunset or sooner."

He chuckled at her abrupt change in topics. They dined in silence for the rest of dinner. It was a comfortable quiet, neither of them feeling the need to break it with mindless chatter.

They'd just finished filling their stomachs, when another knock sounded. Two big men entered carrying a big tub, followed by a parade of maids carrying steaming buckets of water. Once the tub was full, the men were back, setting up a privacy screen.

"Alice, you bathe first. Enjoy it, but I beg you not to tarry overlong, or it'll be a cold bath for me tonight, love."

Again, her cheeks heated, "I shall do my best, my lord," she said as she sashayed behind the screen to savor a bath. She was pleasantly surprised to find lavender scented bath salts and a cake of oatmeal soap to bathe with. She quickly stripped and lowered herself into the hot water.

Jasper did his best not to stare at the silhouette his wife created against the screen. The candle she'd taken with her cast a shadow that really hid nothing from him. His imagination remembered her soft curves and he quickly buried his head under the pillows on the bed.

Alice thought she heard a moan, but when nothing came of it, she quickly finished washing, and stepped from the tub. She quickly toweled dry with the drying cloth and pulled her chemise on. Lacing the front of it tightly, she stepped from behind the screen to sit before the fire and brush her hair out.

Jasper quickly hurried behind the screen and shed his clothes for his bath. Enjoying the heat that lingered in it, he didn't mind the lavender scent that was eliciting from it. He'd gladly smell like lavender if it made his Alice happy. He switched those thoughts to the back of his mind as hurried through his bath.

Alice sucked in a breath as she saw Jasper's form outlined on the screen. Her cheeks were once again turning a shade of crimson, she was sure. If she could see him that well through the screen, then he had gotten an eyeful of her as well. The screen may as well not have been set up. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts and hurriedly finished brushing her hair out so she could braid it.

Once she'd put her brush away, she quickly jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. This wasn't their first time to be together. But, it had been a long time ago, and was only the one time. She tried not to stare as Jasper stepped from the tub and dried himself with the cloth left for him.

Jasper finished drying and pulled on his braies. Then, with a few quick steps, he slid into the bed beside his wife. _My wife, I like the sound of that. _He tugged the blankets down to reveal her face and kissed her soundly. "You know I'd never do anything that you do not want me to, don't you, love?" he asked when they finally broke apart for air.

"Aye, I ken it. I dinnae ken why, but I'm verra nervous," she whispered embarrassedly.

He grinned at her, "We can just sleep if you would like. I promise you, I'll never do anything to you that you don't want me to."

"Love me, Jasper," came her heated reply.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Fade to black. And everyone lets out a sigh… Please everyone, hold the tomatoes! I can't write smut, lol! But I do Hope you enjoyed their hurried wedding. Leave me some words of review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**A note of actual history: The Dukedom of Beaufort wasn't actually created until the late 1600s. For the purposes of this story, it was created much earlier, lol! Personally, I envision this story happening in the 1300s. **


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, dawn arrived bright and early. Jasper was up and moving around before the sun. He went down to the kitchen to make a request for something to break their fast. Once he was dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed and shook his wife awake, "Alice. Wake up, love. You must hurry and dress. We need to be on the road again very soon. We still have at least 4 days and that's if we ride as hard as we have been."

Alice stretched and yawned, still sleepy. Her morning voice rasped out a, "g'morning to ye." She blinked her eyes several and rubbed the sleep from them. "Did I hear ye right? Four more days in the saddle afore we get home?"

"Yes, love. Four more days. Perhaps five more if we don't hurry," Jasper said as smoothed her long dark hair out of her face. "I've already sent word to the kitchen that we need food to break our fast. Why don't you get up and get ready for the day. I'll check with the men and make sure they are getting their things together as well." Jasper walked to the door and with a wink, continued to speak, "By the way, you look amazing. You are going to be the envy of the ton, Duchess."

Alice stared at the door that had closed softly behind him, before she forced herself from the bed to dress for the ride ahead. She shook out her dress and quickly put it on, tying the stays tightly and making sure the sash was tied tightly as well. She slipped her feet in her small slippers and ran a brush through her hair so that she could re-braid it.

All the while she was dressing, she couldn't help but think. _Me a duchess? Oh dear. What do I ken about being a duchess? Aye, I was the daughter of a laird, but I have no experience with the ton. Father ne'er let me go to court because he was always trying to marry Bella off first. Saints above, I'm gonna embarrass us both. Why dinnae I think o'that? I cannae be a duchess can I?_

_That's enough o'that thinking, Mary Alice Swanningham, _she chastised herself. _If Jasper, ye're husband doesnae think ye'll do any harm or cause a scandal, then why should ye? I can do this. Aye, I can and I will do this, _she squared her shoulders in determination and set about packing their belongings that were scattered about the floor.

As she picked up the shreds of her chemise, she was very glad she'd brought two others with her. Jasper's dirty braies joined her clothes in the valise she had brought with her, along with his hose and jupon. Alice was glad he'd had extra clothes as well. He wasn't like the other English lords that traveled with tents and trunks and enough supplies to last a month or longer. He reminded her more of a Scotsman, carrying only what he needed.

Her reverie was abruptly brought to an end with the loud rapping on the door, "Enter," she called. And was surprised at the amount of food the maids carried in. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, cheese, fresh fruit, sliced ham, and even some cold mutton was there. The maids set down two ewers as well, one of water and one of wine.

No sooner had the maids left than Jasper was returning, instructing her to sit down and begin their morning's feast. They ate quickly, deciding to eat the eggs and mutton first as they would go bad quicker than the rest. The remaining food was packed into a pillowcase Jasper slipped off the bed. He tied the end so as not to lose anything and they hurried out of the inn, pausing only to settle the remainder of their bill.

Entering the stable, Jasper quickly helped Alice mount. Swiftly mounting his own horse he set out at a fast pace, his men and Alice following close behind. It would take but a few hours and they would finally be back in England. He would breathe a good deal easier knowing that. He'd be remiss to completely drop his guard though.

They raced over the hills and the flatlands, stopping in a meadow filled with heather to refill their wineskins with water from the babbling brook that bisected it. Alice cast a flirting look his way and Jasper chased her around the meadow, laughingly tumbling her into the soft heather.

"I love ye, Jasper," she whispered into his ear.

"And I you, Alice," came his fervent reply.

Just as he was helping her up, they were surrounded by a veritable army. His men quickly pulled their swords as Jasper thrust Alice behind him. His men formed a circle around Alice to try to keep her safe.

"What do you want with us?" Jasper called.

The answer came from a voice hidden in the shadows, "I want what's mine returned to me, thief." Jasper's shoulders tensed as Laird Swanningham stepped from the trees surrounding the meadow.

"I understand that, Laird, but she isn't yours anymore. We were married in a kirk not far from Glasgow. I've papers to prove it in my saddlebags."

"She'll always be mine. She is my bairn after all, now isnae she? I dinnae care what papers ye have. It was against my wishes that ye wed my lass, and I'll see it annulled," came the terse threat.

"Ye'd do that to me father? Dinnae ye care that my reputation would be fore'er ruined? Dinnae ye ken, I'll ne'er have a family if ye do that. And I _love _Jasper. Ye let Bella marry Edward, though ye dinnae like the MacCullen aforehand either. Why cannae ye let me be happy?" Alice cried out in frustration.

"I want ye to be happy, ye fool girl. But I dinnae think ye can be happy with the likes of him! Just give it up and come home with me lass. I'll let him return to his home in Gloucestershire," Swanningham told her.

"I cannae leave without my heart, papa. And it stays with Jasper," came her broken answer.

"Alice, I'll not let him take you from me without a fight. I need you, love. We _will be_ together," Jasper murmured to her.

Her father didn't hear what Jasper said, but reached to grab her. Jasper punched him hard in the nose, effectively breaking it. Charles stared at him for a moment before pulling his sword and the fight was on. Jasper's men were quickly disarmed as they were seriously outnumbered, so they couldn't help him when Swanningham struck out at Jasper and caught him under the arm. Jasper wilted from the pain.

"Nay! Jasper! Ye cannae die! Ye must nay die. I need ye. I need ye to live!" Alice rushed to his side. Her tears streamed unabashedly down her face as she stroked his brow. "Jasper, love, look at me. Ye must at least let me know ye live. I'll nay be able to fight my father for long on this. Open ye're eyes," she begged him.

But he was deep asleep, and she was almost thankful he wouldn't suffer from the pain his body must be in. Her father grabbed her arm and forced her to the waiting horses.

"Papa, please, dinnae do this," she pleaded one last time. Her appeals fell on deaf ears. Her father lifted her to her saddle and mounted his own. Grabbing the reins from her, he set a fast pace for the land she grew up in, but would never be home anymore.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: How's that for a cliffie? : - ) Leave me a review and let me know what you are thinking so far! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Alice had been silent for three days. She refused to eat or come out of her room. Her maid, Lizbet, picked up the tray to take it back down to the kitchens. Lizbet glanced at Alice and her heart ached for the broken girl that stared listlessly out the window. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if she were in her mistress's shoes.

Alice sighed and swung her leg back forth as she looked out at the lands that had been her home for sixteen years. It was all familiar, the hill covered with lavender and heather, the rocky slope outside the walls adorned with moss, the burn not far away that was surrounded by shrubbery, save for the spot the village children kept trodden down to wade into it. The stable, and church, kitchens, and hall had been her home forever, but she didn't feel like she was home. Her heart had been rent from her chest outside of Dumfries.

Alice felt herself being stared at. "Did ye need summat, Lizbet?" she asked quietly.

"Nay, my lady, but I cannae help but think…." Her words trailed off in hesitation.

"What is it, Lizbet? Just spit it out. Ye've ne'er been one to beat around the bush," Alice prodded her to continue.

"Weel, do ye ken for certain that ye're mon is gone?"

"I saw him fall, Lizbet. There was so much blood…" she paled at the memory.

"Aye, I ken that is what ye said, howbeit I cannae think he'd die so quickly from that. What if he is still healing? Ye wouldnae want him to get here and find that ye'd starved yerself to death, now would ye? And think too, ye laid with him, aye?"

"Aye. We were married by a priest, Lizbet. I am the Duchess of Beaufort, for all the good it does me. But, aye, I have known him. Why?"

"Weel, my lady, though it is too soon to know yet, but all's it takes is one time to get ye with child, dinnae ye ken?"

Alice quickly inhaled," Ye are right, Lizbet. Bring me that tray. If I cannae have my husband for now, I'll at least be sure to nourish a bairn if there is one."

"I dinnae want to get ye're hopes up, my lady, but I felt ye should know it is always possible," Lizbet could only hope her words did not harm her lady later, if she was wrong.

…/…/…/…

**One Week Later**

Alice sat down after breaking her fast to work on a tapestry. As she slowly weaved the threads through, a picture began to take shape. A golden mop of curly hair sat atop a strong head with piercing blue eyes and a patrician nose. The strong jaw was clenched in a scowl of fierce protection.

A sigh interrupted her work and she glanced at her father. "My wee bairn, ye ken ye cannae keep making things like that. Drawings, paintings, and now a tapestry? Ye must let it go. I will nay let ye marry an Englishmon."

"It's too late. I already married an Englishmon. And I love him. If ye make me stay here, I'll only end up hating ye. Cannae ye see that? I am so verra angry with ye I dinnae e'en want to look at ye. But ye dinnae care about anything other than ye're precious Highland bloodline," her voice filled with venom as she spat the words at him.

When he made to continue the argument, a cry was given at the gate, and he had to go inspect. It was with great joy that he welcomed his eldest daughter and her family into his home once again. He happily plucked his daughter and granddaughter from the carriage bearing them. Clasping them close to him, he smacked a wet kiss upon both of their cheeks. His granddaughter gurgled a laugh at him, her big brown eyes flashed with happiness.

"Bella! Tis glad I am to see ye lass. May haps ye can talk sense to ye're sister," He said when he finally released two of his favorite girls.

"Och, nay. I've ne'er been one to talk sense to anyone, papa," she laughed. "What's the problem?"

"It's a long story. Come, have rest and a bit to eat. I'm sure ye're sister will be more n' happy to tell ye how she loathes me," Charles grabbed Bella's hand and ushered her and baby Esme Alice into the keep.

Edward, Bella's husband, followed closely behind trying to smooth his unruly bronze hair. "Where is my sister-in-law hiding? We've a present for her," he asked.

"I'll send Lizbet to find her. She was working on a tapestry before I wounded her broken heart again."

Bella looked with alarm at her father, "Why is Alice's heart broken? What has happened since you left us three months ago?"

Charles spun his tale, mincing no words, but not elaborating unless asked to either. When he was finished, he slumped back into his chair, looking old and worn. "I've ne'er seen her this upset, Bells. She has always perked up after a day or two. Nay this time, though, and I dinnae ken how to fix it."

Bella's heart broke for sister. She couldn't imagine being forced to stay away from her Edward, and yet that is what her father was making Alice do. "Papa, I think ye've made a grave ere in judgment. Alice loves Jasper, be he English or Scot. I dinnae ken how ye can say that ye have nay idea how to fix it. Take her back to him. They are wed. Did they nay spend any nights together?"

Her father's reply was to swallow loudly.

"That's what I reckoned. Did ye nay think that may haps she could already be carrying his bairn? Do ye care so little of her reputation? Did ye care so little for her heart? She loves him. Have ye forgotten how it feels to love, papa? I ken ye loved my mam. Ye loved her verra much. Ye were in a cloud of despair for a half-year after she died birthing Caius." Bella's tirade ended there as she was in tears over her sister's plight. She was angry at father, too, for Alice's sake.

Edward spared a glance at his father-in-law and saw how pale he looked. "Bella-love, I think ye're father has enough to think on for now. Ye find Alice and ye can talk with her and she can visit with Esme Alice. Howbeit, I will be talking to ye're father, and ye'll nay interrupt me, whilst I do, love."

She made to object, but thought better of it after a long look into her husband's eyes.. Picking up Esme Alice, she made her way up the stairs to Alice's chamber. Lizbet was just coming out and left the door open for her to go in. What she saw upon her entrance made her heart ache. Bella laid her bairn on the bed and surrounded her with the pillows that lined the headboard, should she roll.

"Alice," Bella whispered as she crouched on the ground by her weeping sister. She gathered her in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. She tried soothing her with words that meant nothing, but decided it was bet to have it done.

When at last Alice's tears were spent, Bella helped her to the window seat and fetched a cool rag to wash her face with. Once she'd done all she could for her sister's physical comfort, she sat beside her and held her hand, waiting for Alice to speak.

"I suppose father told ye all about my adventure?" At Bella's nod, she continued, whispering only, "I love him."

"I ken ye do, dearest." Bella rested her head on her sister's.

"It hurts."

"I ken it does."

"What if I ne'er see him again, Bella? I cannae live without him."

"Aye, ye can. What if ye are with child? Do ye ken yet if ye are late?"

"Aye. I am, but only two days."

"Then there is always that hope, Alice. Dinnae despair. May haps that will make Father take ye to him." Bella paused, then decided to change the subject, "Edward and I brought ye a present. I ken it won't mend ye're heart, but ye may like it."

"Alright, let us go see what it is," Alice resigned herself to pretend she liked it even if she didn't.

Bella took Esme Alice in her arms, but made no protest when Alice plucked her from them to cuddle her close. Her sister needed to heal. The trio made their way down the stairs and into the hall where Edward was speaking with the Laird of Swanningham.

Bella glanced at Alice to see how she reacted to them, but her sister's expression gave away no hint of emotion. They went to the fireplace in the corner and waited for the men to finish their conversation. Bella picked up a tapestry that lay forgotten on the floor. The blue eyes that stared back at her were familiar and slanted in way that bespoke power. She heaved a sigh and watched as Alice rocked her babe back and forth, praying for a miracle.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: So, what happened to Jasper? Do you think Alice is really pregnant? I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is very angsty… Sorry! But it was necessary!**

…/…/…/…

Alice gazed at the portrait her sister and brother-in-law had commissioned to be made for her. The artist had captured her home lands beautifully. The colors that he used were amazing. She sighed in dismay, _If only this were still my home… It doesnae feel like it anymore. _Everything in the picture was so lifelike, she felt as those she could touch the cool water of the burn, or pluck a leaf from the trees. She'd had Tavig hang it above her fireplace for her. She was much too short to attempt it on her own.

She finished dressing and resigned herself to go to the hall for dinner. Her father had declared a celebratory feast in order since his daughter's family was visiting. Alice didn't feel much like celebrating. Oh, she was glad to see Bella, Edward, and Baby Esme Alice, but she felt as though someone had taken a sword and split her in half and taken one of the halves with them. It hurt to breathe. She had to remind herself to keep breathing at times. Her chest felt hollow- she could feel her heart beating, but the part of it that truly _felt_ was missing. It remained in the field outside Dumfries where her father had felled her husband.

She caught the tears with handkerchief before they fell, and slowly counted to ten while she regained her composure. Walking to the basin in the corner, she dipped a corner of the rag in the water and wiped her face with it. She was tired of feeling broken, but couldn't find her way out of the clouds of black that seemingly surrounded her.

Once she felt presentable, Alice went down the stairs and into the hall where dinner was awaiting her. The rest of her family had already made it to the big table. Her papa sat at the head of it in his big chair, with Edward on his right and Bella beside Edward. Caius was on the left of the Laird with a place for Alice beside him. Her brother was as fair as she was dark. His blonde hair hanging in a queue down his back, while his blue eyes flashed in mirth at something Edward had said.

Alice found her place at the table and was relieved that no one really expected her to join in the festivities. She ate sparingly, pushing the food around on her plate. None of the fare held any flavor. When she motioned the lads over to take her plate, she noticed her father's frown at how little she'd consumed. Bella winked at her to try to help ease the situation.

Once everyone else was finished eating, the minstrel picked up his lute and began singing a fast and silly song about Bella and her many suitors. It was all done in good fun, but Alice could find no joy in it. The Laird's warrior's hurriedly pushed back tables to make room from dancing and grabbed their ladies or serving maids to dance with. The ale and mulled cider flowed freely and abundantly. After an hour of watching the festivities and laughing at Bella's attempts to dance (Bella had no rhythm, and Edward was forced to pick her up and put her toes on his), Alice excused herself.

Making her way through the crowded hall, she finally escaped to the bailey. Seeing only couples happily paired up and whispering to each other or strolling around the grounds made the ache more prominent. She ran to the stairs and hurried up them to gaze at the landscape surrounding the walls of the keep. The silent tears flowed. She marched over to an archer's niche and contemplated how high she was. A fall or jump from here would likely kill her. Turning her back to the wall, she slowly sank to the ground and sobbed into her knees.

Tavig, her father's most trusted man, sat down beside her and patted her back awkwardly. "Come now lass. It will get better, ye ken. The darkness will pass," he whispered to her.

"How do ye ken? I simply cannae bear it. It's been a sennight and I still dinnae ken if he's alive or nay," she managed to grind the words out between her sobs. "I feel as though part of me is missing. As though it stayed on the field with my Jasper. How do ye go on?"

"I dinnae ken, lass. I dinnae ken the how, but I ken that ye can. Ye just have to do it. Every day will get better and easier."

"I dinnae believe it," Alice said angrily. Wanting to hear no more of his kind words, she fled from the walls and back to the bailey.

Seeing the shadows cast by the wall surrounding the hidden door that opened outside the walls of the keep, Alice slunk through the darkness to it. Making sure no one was close enough to see, she pulled the door open and quickly slipped out. The silent latch of the door behind her calmed her somehow.

She tread quietly to the burn and sat down beside it, remembering the few days of adventure she'd had with her husband, the wedding in the small kirk and resulting night. Alice rested her hand on her stomach and tried to imagine a tiny person growing within her. She'd not had any symptoms of being with child, but it was early yet, too early to even suspect.

She laid back on the soft marsh grasses and closed her eyes, for the first time able to breathe without much pain. She watched the stars twinkling in the clear night sky. She was so caught up in memories, that she didn't hear the soft sounds of a predator slinking up behind her. In fact didn't realize she wasn't alone anymore until a face was looming over her.

She shrieked in horror and called for help, not recognizing the toothless grin of the smelly man before her. His laughter resounded on the hillside, as he her plucked her up and made away with her through the forest on the far side of the burn. She fought with all she had, but as small as she was, it wasn't much of a fight.

Praying that the man would let her go, or that the men on her father's walls would come investigate, she kicked her small slippers off to leave as clues. The man tied her to his horse and mounted behind her. She prayed God would strike him dead off his horse. When that didn't happen, she opened her mouth and cursed him to the pits of hell. Her abductor just cackled with crazed glee in response.

After an hour of riding hanging upside down she succumbed to unconsciousness.

…/…/…/…

"I'm sorry, my laird, but there be no trace o' her other than her shoes. There's nary e'en a horse trail. I dinnae ken what happened to the wee Miss Alice."

Charles was fuming in rage. Who would have the audacity to take his daughter? Certainly, he had enemies just like any other laird. Many envied his position with his brother-in-law, the king. Other's he had angered by refusing their suits for his children. There was also the crazy man that had tried to sell his wares but Charles had sent him on his way. His wares had been a hodge podge assortment of waste and he had scared the village children. "I'll kill whoever took her! It was probably that blasted Englishmon! I'll geld him. Nay that'd be too easy… I'll think of summat, though mark my words."

"Papa, I dinnae think that Alice would call for help if Sir Jasper where her abductor. Nay, she'd gladly go with him," Bella's voice of reason touted from behind him.

"Weel, I also dinnae think he'd be banging at the gates demanding his wife back if he'd just plucked her from the burn's shore, and yet that's what he be doing, laird," Tavig announced. After turning an even darker shade of red, Charles told Tavig to show the man in.

Once he'd been let inside, Jasper strode confidently into the hall. "I want my wife back, Swanningham. We consummated the marriage, so there can be no annulment. Where is she? Alice! Alice, love? Where are you?" his bellow echoed throughout the keep.

"Now ye listen to me, Whitlocke! Ye'll nay be taking my lass for wife. Ye cannae have her. And besides, she's been kidnapped and the only sign we have o' her anywhere is her shoes. They were kicked off at the forest's edge."

Jasper grabbed the handle of his sword in a death grip, "What do you mean? She's been kidnapped? But… Why-? How-? Who would-?" He was having a hard time forming sentences, so great was his grief.

"We dinnae ken any o' those answers, lad, or we'd be hie-ing off after 'em, aye?

"Yes, of course. I apologize, but I cannot seem to fathom this. I was ready to fight you to the death if I must to prove myself. I will have my lady wife back. That's no threat, but a promise," the duke confidently swore.

"Weel, I think may haps that is an argument better left for later, dinnae ye think?" Edward questioned. Jasper frowned in confusion over his presence; he'd not noted it before.

"Who might you be?"

"Edward MacCullen, Laird of Cullshire, and Bella's husband," came the bronze-haired warriors reply.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Jasper said cordially.

"I think we can dispense with the trivial matters, dinnae ye? We have a lass to find. I sent Emmett to fetch more o' my men to help us search the hills for her."

"I've only my three that I brought with me to answer your summons, Swanningham, but they'll gladly help us find _my wife,_" Jasper's temper was about through the roof. The rage roiling inside of him was ready to explode.

Swanningham and MacCullen showed Jasper where his Alice had been taken from, the imprint of her body still in the marshes. Then they showed him where her shoes had been found. They thought perhaps two hours had passed since her disappearance. Jasper motioned to his men and they set off slowly, with Edward's tracker, Jacob the Black, leading the way. Charles and Edward thought it best to wait until more men were gathered to search, but Jasper refused to wait even another second.

Jacob was tall, standing a full head over Jasper. And Jasper was not short by anyone's measure. He was lanky and well-muscled. His long black hair was tied back with a leather strap and his black eyes flashed fire. He was crouched down studying something in the grass. After a few seconds had passed, he grunted and moved to the next imprint. He made his way slowly until he knew for sure what he was looking at. Then he silently mounted and set off leading the group of men with him.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: So, Jasper's well and seemingly healed, right? But Alice is gone. Who took her? **Cue creepy music** Dun Dun Dun! Lol : - ) **

**Leave me a review; let me know if you are enjoying this story still.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter posted this evening. I think we probably have another 3 chapters before we are finished with this one! **


	12. Chapter 12

Alice awoke with a headache, sprawled on a dirty mattress as though she'd been tossed there. She tried not to moan as the muscles in her body protested loudly at her effort to sit up. She closed her eyes and sank back down.

"So ye be awake," came the high-pitched rasp of a voice from a dark corner.

"Aye, I am. Why did ye take me? Ye must ken my father and husband will be looking for ye e'en as we speak?" her voice gaining strength as she spoke.

"O' course I ken it. I be hopin' ye're father leads the way. I have a score to settle wit him. See, he killed ye're mam. I loved her, I did, and he killed her. I be wantin' him to suffer like she did."

"But, sir, my mam died birthing my brother. She wouldnae wish any harm to come to my father for that. Who are ye?"

"Mmmmm," her captor seemed to groan in pain at the conversation, "That swine couldnae keep his grubby hands off o' her. That be why she died. She was mine. My heart. My life. I was going to kill him for her so's we could be together. 'Course she dinnae ken that."

Alice shivered in fear. This man was truly mad. Her mother had been completely devoted to her father. "Did my mam love ye back?"

"Aye, she did. She ne'er said it. But I saw it in her eyes. Heard it in her voice. She wanted me! But ye're father kept her from me. The rutting fool!" the curses he spat concerning Charles made Alice very angry.

Alice hung her head to keep him from seeing the fury in her eyes. She was afraid to anger the crazed man further. She tried to stand so she could sit at the table. It would be much easier to escape if she were off the floor. Her head was swum as she stood, and she sank back to the mat. Shaking her head, she tried to free herself of the vertigo attacking her.

The man cackled some more, his lunacy growing more apparent with each second that ticked by. He stood and it seemed as though in a flash he was by Alice's side to help her move to the table. He grabbed her elbow and roughly hauled her to a seat. Then, he scrambled back to his chair in the dark corner.

The moment he'd helped her had given Alice a good look at him. His white hair, what there was of it, was growing in patches with wispy, wild abandonment. His teeth were almost all missing or rotted black, and his ruddy complexion was pock-marked. His green eyes were harsh. He looked familiar, but Alice couldn't decide why.

She sat silently her mind flying over her options. She was amazed to hear him begin to snore. She quietly slipped off the stool and tiptoed to the door. Removing the hatch she glanced over her shoulder. His snores continued to echo through the small room. She eased the door open, cursing her luck when it groaned a complaint from disuse. She heard the man stand and begin spewing forth threats as she ran for the shrubs.

Alice ran and ran, jumping logs and stumbling over roots until she thought she would collapse. Spying a hollowed tree stump, she hid behind it. She tried to silence her gasping when she heard the lunatic thrashing through the forest in pursuit.

He stopped in almost the exact place she had and glanced around. He inhaled a deep breath and seemed to almost sniff her out. She jumped up and continued her mad race through the wood. She could hear a river somewhere in the distance and ran toward it, thinking that she could throw herself into it if she had to to get away.

She ran faster, hearing his steps growing closer and closer. Just at the river's edge when she would have cast herself into it, he caught her long braid. Jerking her back against him, he grasped her arm and spun her to face him. The hard slap he gave her cheek sent her to the ground. He grabbed her up again and struck her once more. This time the force of it spun her around she crashed into a boulder. She screamed in pain and he laughed.

She couldn't seem to move. Alice's legs refused to gain purchase beneath her. The crazy man jerked her up and slapped her once more and threw her over his shoulder. He started back to the cabin, but stopped and dropped her in front of him. She was groaning in pain, clutching her stomach. He was staring in horror at the blood that soaked her gown and had run down to his shirt. He moved to slap her again for her awful offense of bleeding, when an arrow struck him in the eye. Alice never thought she'd be so happy to see someone die.

"Alice!" she thought she must have had died hearing the voice that haunted her dreams, but no, the pain she was in was too great.

Jasper reached her side and fell to his knees beside her. "My God, love, what did he do to you? You are covered in blood and your face is swelling," Jasper tenderly brushed the tendrils of hair that had escaped her braid from her face, apologizing when she winced.

"I think… I think… I'm losing the bairn," she managed to huff out.

Jasper scooped her up in his arms and hurried to the cottage he'd seen in a clearing before he had heard the sounds of a chase. Carrying her as gently as he could, he thanked Jacob for his accuracy with the arrow. Ben had the door open to the one room abode, and Jasper entered swiftly. He set his tiny wife on the filthy mat, wishing for clean linens.

"Does anyone know anything about how to aid a lady during this?" he asked, desperate to get his Alice some help.

It seemed to him as though she was losing too much blood. His despair was evident on his face when they all said no. She gripped his hand as tears coursed down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jasper," she apologized.

"Sorry? For what, love? You haven't done anything wrong. This isn't your fault. If that bloody loon weren't already dead, I'd kill him now. What happened, love?"

"He fell asleep, so I ran, but he caught me and slapped me. The second time he slapped me, I fell against a boulder. I hit it verra hard. I'm sure hanging o'er his saddle like a dangling doll dinnae help either."

"I'm so sorry lass. What can I do to ease your pain? I don't want you to suffer, love. I'll do anything to help you," he whispered to her. "I love you, my tiny duchess."

"I love ye, too, but there isnae anything to be done. It is done already," The sadness in her eyes as the tears continued to pour out made him ache inside. The joy at finding her was diminished a bit because she suffered.

When she passed out, either from pain or blood loss, Jasper carried her to his horse and they rode like the devil back to Swanningham.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Don't hate me! It had to work this way. Trust me… you'll see. **

**Leave me review throwing tomatoes if you want…**


	13. Chapter 13

"I dinnae ken how to thank ye for bringing my lass back, Whitlocke," Charles was saying.

"I can think of plenty of ways," Jasper replied raising his eyebrows.

Swanningham's sigh seemed to echo in the laird's solar. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing, "I ken ye want my lass. Howbeit, I cannae think but that she'll be unhappy in England. Nay one in the ton will be accepting of my pretty Scottish lass, ye ken."

"Sir, I can assure you, she will be accepted and loved. She'll be envied I'm sure, as I was supposedly quite a catch," Jasper's embarrassment amused Charles. "My lady mother will be happy to help her learn anything she needs to know and doesn't. I will not leave here without my wife."

"Aye, I thought as much. Weel, best we draw up some papers, then," Charles again uttered a soul-weary sigh in resignation of losing his youngest daughter. She was the most like her mother, not in looks, but in spirit.

"I trust you'll be fair to us all, sir. I need to see how Alice is. She's been asleep for three days now," Jasper said as headed for the door. His steps were quick and echoed loudly on the stone stairs as he ran up to Alice's chamber.

The healing lady was attending her when he arrived. "How is she?" he asked.

"Och, weel, it's hard to say. The bleeding is slowed considerably, but she is a bit fevered. If she doesnae come out o' this sleep soon, I may need to bleed her," the woman looked a bit frightened as she glanced at Jasper's angry face.

"No. There will be no bleeding of my wife. She has lost enough blood, don't you think?" the fury on his face caused her to flee from his wrath.

He stepped up beside the bed Alice was resting in, and smoothed her hair. Rubbing his thumb along her jawline he pleaded with her, "Alice, love, wake up. I cannot lose you now. I just got you back. Wake up lass."

When she didn't move a muscle, he rested his head on his forearm and prayed like he hadn't since he was a child. He begged God to spare his wife. He made promises to change his ways or to donate lots of money to the church, but still there was no sign of a change. Jasper fell into a fitful sleep as he awaited his wife's awakening.

…/…/…/…

Alice was fighting in her mind. She was trying to fight her way past the darkness that surrounded her. She could hear _that _voice again. She thought it belonged to someone important to her, but she couldn't tell for sure. There was always a buzzing sound echoing in her head. Her whole body ached, and she couldn't make her eyes open.

"Alice, come back lass. I need you to open your eyes," it was that voice again. The one that was familiar.

She tried to moan in response, to let him know she was still there, but couldn't force it out. _Keep talking to me. I'm still here. Dinnae give up hope. If I could just get my eyes to open, I'd see ye're face again. Why can't I make them open?_ Her internal struggle continued for another hour or so.

"Alice, please love, just look at me. Just once. The wicked healer of your clan wants to bleed you. Please, wake up. Please," the voice ended on a whisper and she finally managed to blink her eyes and slowly focus on the head that rested beside her arm.

"mmnnnmmm…" her moan brought him upright, and she stared into his blue, tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, Alice, my wee lass. I thought I had lost you forever. You've been sleeping for four days now, love."

She licked her lips and tried to form her thoughts into a sentence, "I'm sorry. What happened? Who are ye? Ye called me Alice. Is that my name then?"

His face fell, and the tears that filled his eyes spilled over to run down his cheeks. "You really don't remember, love?" he whispered, hastily wiping the tears away.

"Nay, I dinnae. I'm so sorry. I ken I should. I ken I've heard ye're voice, but I cannae place anything. Where am I?" She swallowed again, trying to soothe her dry throat.

"Don't fret, love. You will remember in time," Jasper said as he brushed a kiss over the apple of her cheek.

He stood and strode to do the door, bellowing down the stairs that Alice was awake. The thunder of several pairs of feet rushing up the stairs was almost humorous. Jasper cast a wink at her over his shoulder and stepped out the door to meet her family- at least Alice assumed that's who they were.

"She doesn't remember anything. Couldn't even recall her name. Don't press her to remember. I'm afraid that will make her anxious," Jasper whispered to the somber-faced family members before him. His lecture finished, he opened the door and they all stepped quietly to the bed.

Alice felt a little strange as they were all staring at her. She knew she should remember them, but she couldn't. Not at all. They all held the same expression of sympathy and helplessness. "Hello," she squeaked out.

The man with _the voice_ hurried over to the small table in the corner of the chamber and poured her a glass of water. She gulped it down quickly when he handed it to her.

Hello's and hi's were murmured back in response to her.

"May haps ye should each tell me ye're names and how I ken ye?" she suggested.

The tall man closest to her, with _the voice _and a mop of yellow curls, stepped forward first. "I'm Jasper Whitlocke, and I am your husband, love. What else can answer for you?"

"We are married? Hmmmm, Why cannae I remember? I _feel _as though I ken ye all, but I just…" she stopped, frustration evident in her tone.

"It's alright, love," Jasper assured her. He waved to the dark haired man behind him, who quickly took his turn.

"My name is Charles Swanningham, and I'm ye're father, lass," he told her quietly. Alice stared at him, willing herself to remember.

A short lady with mahogany hair took her father's place, "I'm Bella. Weel, Isabella, but ye've always called me Bella. Ye're my sister, Alice. And my best friend."

She grabbed a hold of the bronze-haired man's hand and pulled him to the front of the group. "This is Edward, my husband. Ye liked him quite well- told me he was a fine catch, and ye were so right verra right!" she said in a mock conspiratorial way.

Alice giggled at her antics, and shook the hand that was thrust at her by Edward. "Nice to meet ye, again, lass" he said, with twinkling topaz eyes. Alice laughed in response. She chuckled again when Bella, stepping to the side to move out of the way, tripped, her foot caught in her dress.

The shorter, blonde-haired man that had been hidden behind the rest of the party pushed his way to the front. "Dinnae forget about me! I'm Caius. Ye're brother. Ye'll remember me soon enough, I reckon. Ye've always told me how unforgettable I am, but I think it was because all the pranks I pulled on ye," he said in a rush. His grin was contagious, and Alice smiled back at him.

"I'm sure I'll remember. I _have _to remember," she said emphatically. The yawn that escaped had Jasper ushering everyone out so she could rest.

"You can all visit again after she rests. This has been strange for her, and probably overwhelming to her. We'll take turns sitting with her, ok?" When they all agreed, he shut the door and returned to her side.

"So, lass, what do you need?"

"I need ye to tell me why I'm in bed. Why my body hurts so verra much, and why I feel like I am missing summat vitally important. Besides my memory," she tacked on to clarify.

"Well, you had some very traumatic injuries because you were kidnapped. We don't know why the man kidnapped you; you lost consciousness since before you were able to tell the tale. He slapped you several times, once knocking you into a boulder, before he was struck and killed by an arrow," she could feel the anger that still simmered within him over her ordeal.

"But what am I missing? I feel empty. Like I lost summat, Jasper. What did I lose?" she whispered despairingly.

"I think that would be better gained from your own memory, love. If, after you've been out of bed for a few days, you still cannot remember, I'll tell you. But I don't want you fainting or blacking out for days again, love," the concern evident in his eyes, she couldn't be angry with him for refusing.

"I think you should rest now. When you wake, I'll be sure to get you some broth or something to eat," he said as he bent to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: One more chapter and an Epilogue! We are almost finished.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: We left Alice and Jasper with her having a case of trauma induced amnesia. (No, that's probably not the medical term for it… I'm not a doctor or nurse, so…) Shall we begin again?**

…**/…/…/…**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Jasper, ye promised after I was up for a few days, ye'd tell me what I'm missing. Now, ye've showed me how much ye care for me, but I need to ken," Alice begged him to tell her. Everyday she'd begged him to tell her. She could remember her family members now, and how Jasper and she had fallen in love, but not the latest joining, in which they were married.

"Come lass, trust me, please. Mount your horse. I'm taking you to where the abductor held you captive to see if you'll remember on your own," Jasper told her. He was praying that she would remember on her own. He knew it would be traumatic again, but he couldn't fathom how to tell someone they'd lost their baby.

She sighed in resignation and took the proffered hand so he could help her mount up. Jasper swiftly hopped into his saddle and they were off with the contingent of men he'd insisted on bringing. They rode in companionable silence past the burn.

Alice's quick intake of breath caused Jasper's heart to jump in his chest. "What is it, love?"

"I dinnae truly ken. It was a flash of darkness and this toothless face was staring o'er me. Why…?" Her question hung in the air, as they continued riding. He had no answers to give her.

After a few hours, they entered a small clearing that housed a small cottage. It was quaint, with a stone fireplace leading up the outside wall and a cute thatched roof. She dismounted her horse and walked tentatively to the door of the cabin. As she pushed open the door and entered it, her heartbeat accelerated. She was surprised that Jasper couldn't hear it, as he was standing right behind her. His hand on her shoulder was comforting.

"You don't have to do this, Alice," Jasper whispered in her ear.

"Aye, I think I do," she murmured back at him. She saw the chair in the dark corner and had a flash of a memory, she supposed it was a memory, of the toothless man sitting there snoring. The memory was gone as quickly as it came. She walked to the table and saw a flash of herself sitting there. Alice shook her head trying to make sense of the mess in her head. Rounding the table, she stared at the bloodstained mattress on the floor.

Her knees gave out and Alice crumpled to the floor. Great sobs wracked her tiny frame. She lifted her hands to her face and wailed her pain to the Heavens. "Why?" The world was silent in return. Even the birds stopped their chatter in respect of her pain.

Jasper knelt beside her and pulled her into his lap. He held her that way for the hours that she sobbed. When she had no tears left to cry, she heaved great dry sobs. "I dinnae understand… " her words died off. Jasper had no idea how to help her. What could he say to make her feel better?

"I'm sorry Jasper," the words carried whisper soft to his ears.

"Love, you couldn't change anything. It wasn't your fault."

"Aye, it was. I shouldnae have been outside the keep at dark. I ken better. Especially with nay guard. The hope of a child is what kept me sane after I thought my father killed ye."

"It will take more than a pinprick to my side to do away with me, love," Jasper told her as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "Alice, you know I love you. With all my heart."

"Aye, I ken it, and I you. But I cannae help but wish…"

"I know, love. I know."

Jasper picked her up from the floor and carried her to his horse. He placed her lovingly in the saddle, then mounted up behind. It was time to go back to Swanningham's.

…/…/…/…

**Two Weeks After That ^**

Jasper was beside himself. He was ready to take his wife home- to England- but she'd burst out in tears every time he'd suggested it. She'd gained her memories back, all of them exactly fourteen days ago, and the healer had told her she was perfectly healthy now. He had no idea what to do with his emotional mess of a wife. He still loved her dearly, but he was slowly losing his sanity.

It had been a little over month since the disaster that struck his new little family. They'd both wanted the baby that they'd lost. It was a heartbreaking ordeal to lose a loved one that you'd never even met.

This morning, she'd fled from the hall in a rush, and he couldn't figure her out. Her favorite breakfast foods were the eggs and bacon served. He sighed in confusion. He'd thought she was making progress with her grief, but perhaps he was wrong. Who knew how a woman's mind worked? He thought his Alice was probably the most confusing; he'd said as much to his father-in-law, but Charles had just laughed at him.

While Jasper sat on the steps to the keep, Alice stared out the window at him. She'd been sick at breakfast. She assumed it was because she'd eaten so little lately, but this morning, since it was her favorites, she'd glutted herself. Jasper kept looking at her as though she were a puzzle he couldn't figure out. Alice admitted to herself that she probably was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place.

A knock sounded to interrupt her silent musings. She opened the door and bid her sister to come in. Bella floated in with Esme Alice on her hip. Sitting the baby on the floor, Bella stood and clasped her hands in front of her. She obviously had something on her mind but didn't know how to say it.

"Och, Bella, just say it. I promise nay to cry," Alice prompted.

Bella kept fidgeting as she searched for the right words to say. "Weel, Alice," she haltingly began," I need ye to be- to be honest." She raised her hand to still Alice's intended interruption. "I ken ye bled heavily, but is there, is there any chance ye're with child again?" The words seemed to tumble out in record speed. Tension etched Bella's face with worry. She didn't want her sister to be upset again.

"Nay, Bella. I cannae be. The healer said to abstain from se- from those activities for four to six weeks. Jasper insisted on six. He is afeared of hurting me."

"Then are ye absolutely sure ye miscarried?"

"I'm as sure as I can be, Bella. Why?"

"It's just that… weel… Edward is the one that mentioned it. He said- he said that ye're acting much the same as I did with Esme Alice. Could it just have been a bad injury, but ye're bairn held fast in ye're womb? I dinnae want ye to get ye're hopes up, but I do want ye to be happy again, Alice," Bella's last words come out whisper soft, but Alice heard them.

Alice's mind was working overtime. She counted days since she'd stopped bleeding to see if her woman's time was late again. She couldn't even remember. She called into the hall for Lizbet, her maid, and she came rushing in to see what she could do for her mistress.

Alice sent her off to fetch the healing woman. While she waited, she stared at Bella and her stomach in alternate moments. Could it be possible? Heavens, after all this time, she could still be…? She dared not hope too much, in fear of complete devastation.

Lizbet returned dragging the healer, Margot, into the room. Alice explained her symptoms and the healer did a quick examination. Once she'd explained it all to Alice, and Alice was again in tears, Bella sent Lizbet for Jasper.

Jasper rushed into the chamber he shared with his wife and collapsed at her feet. When she explained the news to him, He pulled her into his arms and wept with her.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: Dun dun dun…. Is she still pregnant? Or did Bella get Alice's hopes up for nothing? Find out in the EPILOGUE! **

**Don't forget, I love reviews! I would love to hear your opinion on this story… **


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Eight Months Later:**

Jasper paced back and forth in his home in England. The waiting was killing him. Back and forth in front of the fireplace he walked.

"Jasper, we are going to have to buy more carpet if you don't stop your endless pacing," the mirth in his mother's eyes did nothing to calm him.

"I cannot abide this silence, mother. I must know how my Alice is," Jasper was almost whining.

His father-in-law laughed outright, but Jasper could see the worry in his eyes. This was no joking matter. For a Scotsman that professed his contempt for England with every opportunity, Charles certainly seemed to be enjoying his visit. And unless his eyes deceived him, Jasper could swear that his mother and Charles were carrying on a small flirtation. Wouldn't that beat all? His father-in-law, married to a bloody Englishman (In his words).

Jasper stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gazed up toward the bedroom door that had his tiny wife behind it. He turned to sit down, when a blood curdling scream rent the air. Jasper would have dashed madly up the stairs and into the room, had Charles not stopped him.

Poor Jasper resumed his miserable pacing, pausing to listen to Charles. "Bella wanted be here for this as weel, but Edward forced her to stay home. She's too close to her time of confinement. She'd have that bairn on the side of the road!" His rolling laughter bounced off the walls.

Jasper was beginning to think he was catch fire, so on edge was he. His nerves were frazzled beyond recognition. He stood again at the bottom of the stairs and waited for someone to give him word of his wife. He had just determined to go back up when Lizbet stepped out.

"Ye can come up now, my laird!" Lizbet called down to him.

Jasper wasted no time in rushing up the stairs to see his wife. He banged open the door and ran to her side. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him weep. He gazed down at his small wife, huddled under the blankets, trying to nurse his new bairn. Alice detached the small miracle and unwrapped the blankets, so that Jasper could examine their new blessing. The first thing he took note of caused him to rush from the room and bellow to his father-in-law, "I have a son!"

He sped back to Alice's side and laughed at the suckling sounds that his son was making. "What will name him, love?"

"I think Alexander Charles Whitlocke. What say ye?"

"That sounds perf-" his words were interrupted by the crying sound coming from behind. His wife just laughed at his incredulity. "What-?"

"Ye also have wee daughter, my lord," Lizbet told him.

"Two? We have twins, Alice mine?" He laughed in joy as he rushed to the bannister again to call down, "It was twins! I have a tiny daughter too!" Charles and Angela laughed at the wonder and pride in his voice. He stopped on his way back in the room and plucked his daughter from Lizbet's arms, admiring her beautiful face. The dark blue eye stared sleepily back at him from his infant daughter's face.

"Well, love, do you have a name for her as well?" Jasper asked as he placed a kiss upon his wife's head.

"O' course! I like Charlotte Angela Whitlocke. Or Angel Renee?" Alice looked to Jasper for his decision.

"I think Angel Renee suits her well. She looks as though she is ethereal, with her skin white as snow, blue eyes, and black curls. These are the best gifts you could ever give me, my Alice." He switched babies with her, so that she could nurse Angel now. When she was done, Jasper called down to Angela and Charles so they too could meet the newest additions to the family.

When they arrived in the room, B=Alice was sleeping soundly, her daughter cuddled close.

…/…/…/…

**A/N: So they got their HEA after all… Did you doubt me? :-)**

**Stay tuned, I'll try to post a sneak preview of Rosalie and Emmett's story, Twilight Rose, soon! **


	16. Sneak Peek at Highland Rose

**A/N: This begins the Emmett and Rosalie's story in my Highland series. It's not really necessary to read the previous stories to follow this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**~*HR*~**

**Preface**

The sound of crying woke the blonde haired beauty and she quickly rose to check on the bairn. She quick stepped to the braided rug by the cradle to minimize exposure to the cold stone floor. Bending over the cradle, she pulled the babe out of her bed and went swiftly to the rocking chair by the fireplace. Within a moment she had the wee bairn suckling gently at her breast.

She hummed a soft lullaby to still the infant's restlessness. The baby had big, beautiful brown eyes and softly curling mahogany hair like her mother. A soft sigh of contentment escaped Esme Alice's lungs. The nurse maid smiled at the child of her heart, not her body. A few more minutes passed and the pretty lass was sleeping soundly again.

Rosalie gently laid the sleeping child back in the cradle and set it to rocking gently. As she quickly returned to her own bed in the corner, her mind was busy reminding her of memories she'd rather stay hidden. The pain they brought her was too much and she angrily swiped the tears from her eyes. This night was going to be filled with nightmares again. She could never forget the feeling of loss and the heart-wrenching emptiness that consumed her.

Rosalie had decided months ago that she would never forgive herself. The loss she felt was less than she deserved. The hair shirt she donned daily to castigate herself for her own perceived crimes would never be enough punishment. She could only pray that God, if there really was one, would forgive her. She had flayed her flesh open many times with the flogging whip. Surely that punishment still wasn't enough though. She thought herself condemned to hell. And even then, the fiery pits the priests spoke of may not be enough punishment for the crimes of her past.

The horror of the screams in her dreams kept her from sleep once again.

**~*HR*~**

**A/N: So, this is just a short beginning and a glimpse inside Rosalie. She's going to be OOC from the SM series… maybe we will like her better by the end. What do you think she could have done to feel as though she needed to beat herself to find forgiveness? I honestly am not sure what chapter the answer to that will come up in… But stick with me! We will answer it : - ) **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so far! Hoping to post Chapter One this evening. **


End file.
